Just Wait Until Tonight
by CrazyLoveChild
Summary: Written for the Storm Hawks kink meme. Viewer Discretion Is Advised: Warnings: Language, Boy on Boy, Gay Sex, Iceplay


**Disclaimer: I don't own, and will not own Storm Hawks. Except in my imagination….**

Author: CrazyLoveChild [Me]  
Beta: None; All mistakes are my own  
Title: Just Wait Until Tonight  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Grimmjow Jaggerjack/ Ulquiorra Schiffer  
Warnings: Language, Boy on Boy, [Explicit]Gay Sex, Iceplay, OOC-ness  
Summary: Written for the Storm Hawks kink meme. Viewer Discretion Is Advised.

**Author Note:** I have never written M before. Basically just wrote this on the spot for te dying Kink Meme [http://community. livejournal. com/sh_?page=1#comments] GO THERE NOW, FILL REQUESTS AND MAKE 'EM. IT'S DYING PEOPLE.

So, critiques are certainly welcome. I'm an M-Writer virgin though, so be gentle…*whimper*

----

Stork smirked as the Storm Hawks (sans Finn), filed out of the ship to their destination. A party was being held in their honour, saving a Terra _again_, and the team had to go say a few speeches, accept a few awards, and gain some more respect for the cause.

Stork, not too fond of the hordes of fangirls he was somehow gaining, immediately protested and demanded that it was his duty to stay and protect the ship. Finn as well protested, much to everyone's' surprise.

Finn, the party animal, not wanting to go to a worshipping event? That is just unsound! No one noticed the pointed look Stork gave Finn, of course.

"Guys, seriously! My stomach is totally dying here, and I don't want to throw-up on stage and ruin this for us."

Aerrow, Piper, and Junko conversed over this obscure statement.

"I don't know guys. He does _sound_ sick," began Junko.

"That's true, and he looks flushed," Piper added, even though her voice was laced with doubt.

"Well, he _has_ to be sick in some way, as this is _Finn_ we are talking about. He would jump on this faster than Stork proclaiming our doom. Plus, no Finn is always better than a sick Finn, as we all know." Aerrow declared.

Shortly after this declaration, the three Storm Hawks left in their cleanest uniforms to the event being held in their honour with big smiles on their faces. If Stork and Finn couldn't have fun with them, they'll have enough fun _for_ them.

And the three naive warriors, obviously, did not know the the 'fun' Stork and Finn were really going to have...

Finn waited anxiously in his quarters, fisting his cock leisurely. Stork said he would 'play' with the blond-haired ball of energy, and ordered Finn to wait in his room, prepared and ready for him.

Finn, of course, was hard _before_ he mumbled out his excuses for not wanting to go to the event. He had to contain his voice, as a moan was threatening to make an appearance, and his face was flushed from anxiety and arousal. Was Stork's direct look really necessary? He should have known Finn was already wanting to stay behind and fool around. This was the perfect chance for them to go all-out with their kinks, fetishes, and moans.

Finn quickly squeezed the base of his cock. He can't come yet, not without Stork. Not without Stork.

Panting, Finn reluctantly let go of his cock in exchange of grasping the sheets on each side of his writhing body. Finn ground his ass into the rough cotton sheets, desperately need friction on his ass, but even more-so _inside_ it. Inside of _him_.

Humping the air, and grinding back into the sheets, was not doing much justice for Finn. In fact, it was making him desperate for attention. But not just any attention; _Stork's_ attention.

So Finn began to pant louder and moan Stork's name.

"Hah....hah...Stork...I...I need..." trailed off Finn loudly. He needed to be heard, damn it.

After 3 excruciating minutes of writhing on the bed and grinding against next-to-nothing, Stork strolled in with an almost passive look on his face.

Almost, being the key word, as his pupils were almost fully covering his irises.

"You called?"

Finn lost his already-thin control when he saw Stork's eyes, and let go of the sheets to shove two fingers in his ass, stretching himself and scraping his prostate with his somewhat-long nails.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Stork. Stork. Need you inside, need you inside of me." babbled Finn. He began to grind down on the fingers, during which he added another. Three fingers in his needy ass was still not enough. He needed something...anything...

Stork walked as coolly as he could with a raging hard-on. He yanked Finn's hands away from his body, and put them above his head. Finn, catching on, tightly-grasped the vertical poles of the headboard.

"We're going to try something new tonight. If it hurts, or if you don't like it, let go of the headboard and I'll stop," instructed Stork in a slightly husky tone. Finn feverently nodded and began to grind against Stork's stomach which was leaning over him.

Stork smirked, and pushed Finn's hips down with a firm push. Finn, again, took the hint and stopped humping anything that was convenient, though didn't stop his squirming against the bedding.

Stork almost drooled at the sight. Finn was squirming and grinding against the bedding, cock fully hard and already dripping. The knuckles of his hands were white and almost seemed to be stroking the poles they were situated on. Finn's face was flushed, eyes were half open, and his tongue was constantly licking his lips.

Stork had to calm himself down for a second, or he was going to come in his pants.

Finn watched as Stork was hesitating, and gave a short thrust in the air impatiently. Stork, getting the idea, put something at Finn's bedside table.

Fin, at a not high enough angle, could not see what was contained in the maroon-coloured bowl.

Stork then straddled Finn on his stomach comfortably, careful to not cause discomfort to the blond, and then set to work.

Finn was losing it. His moans were becoming louder, and he was going to come soon just from being aroused. Stork, fortunately, noticed this.

"Finn, prepare yourself."

Then Finn felt ice-cold somethings settling themselves on his nipples. Finn, not being able to bear such a delicious feeling of something so cold and icy and erotically stinging on his ridiculously-hot body, came instantly, spurting white streams of come onto his stomach and Stork's back.

"Oh, I knew you would like that. Well, how about this?"

Leaving the two ice-cubes on Finn's chest, Stork grabbed another ice-cube from his bowl and shimmied down Finn's body until Stork's mouth was blowing cool air over Finn's softening cock.

Finn gave a whimper - he always was too sensitive right after he came, and Stork exploited this endlessly.

Stork held down Finn's hips with his left arm, and began to circle the base of Finn's cock with the ice-cube. Finn began whimpering at the cold touch of the too-cold ice as his cock gave a half-hearted twitch.

Stork smirked, put the ice-cube in his right hand, and began to loosely fist Finn's cock with the same hand as he began to suck on the cute, pink head. Finn began trembling, and slowly but surely, his cock began to fill.

When Finn's cock was about 1/4 the way 'up', Stork noticed that the ice had melted. Looking in his bowl, unfortunately half of the ice was already gone. Quickly grabbing a thin sliver, he began to push it in the little slit at the top of Finn's cock.

"Uh! _Storkthatfeelssogooddontstop_," breathily screamed Finn, his cock becoming full more quickly than it was before. Stork left the piece there to melt, and grabbed the last, full ice-cube left. Stork then lifted Finn's writing and trembling body at the waist. Finn, understanding even in his pleasure-filled haze, lifted his legs and put them over Stork's shoulders.

Stork reached below, ice-cube still in hand, and began to tease the puckered flesh, rimming the clenching opening. Finn, upon feeling this, began to push back needfully. He needed to come, _wanted_ to come or else we was going to _explode_.

Stork smirked, and kept on teasing, slipping the ice a bit into Finn's greedy hole then taking it out again. Finn gasped desperately, and frustratedly began to mumble.

_"Stork...storkneedyousobad...needyousobad...fillmenow,Stork..."_

Stork didn't notice his left hand undoing his own pants.

_"Fill me up, Stork...uh....Ineedyou..."_

Stork finally snapped, and rammed the ice-cube in, right against Finn's prostate, all the while leaning his mouth right next to his ear.

Finn began screaming in ecstasy as his prostate was frozen non-stop; no relief of the ice-cube going away. The solid began to melt inside of him.

"Yea, scream all you want. No ones around. Tell me how good it feels to have an ice-cube shoved up your greedy little ass, you slut. No ones around to hear you, unless you become loud enough to attract attention."

Finn began nodding and whimpering and mewling this little noises that almost made Stork come again because of sheer submissiveness.

"You want someone to barg in? Someone to hear me fuck you senseless?"

Finn whimpered again.

"Or do you want someone to watch me to fuck your ass right now? How about against the wall, over the desk, over the control panel of the-?"

Finn gasped loudly and then was about to scream with his release, when Stork grabbed his base and stopped the euphoria, though a little flick of come spat out from the mushroom-head.

"NO, nonononono. I_need_thisStork, _sobadleyineeditrightnow_..."

Stork suddenly thrusted into Finn's ass, which was still cold from the ice-cube, and began to fist Finn's cock as he reamed his ass harshly.

"Yes! Yesyesyesyes! _SogoosStork_...._fuckmesogood_..."

Finn then arched off of the bed, hands still holding onto the poled for dear-life, and came so hard that come hit Stork's face and neck.

The coldness, the tightness, and the scream tore Stork apart, and he emptied himself inside Finn with a grunt-like scream.

---

Stork was lazily lying beside Finn, who was currently snuggled up beside him. Finn looked up at Stork's face.

"That was positively _evil_, you know that, right?"

Stork smirked.

"Just wait until later tonight...."

**-finish-**

AN: Again, so sorry about this...


End file.
